Just Us
by lurkingwhump
Summary: A quiet evening at home for Kurt and Jane.


I was listening to some jazz on Spotify while working, and this scene just emerged from the music. Comments are always welcome 😊. No angst, just Kurt and Jane being happy and content together. A big thanks to my lovely beta again.

* * *

 **Just Us**

It was quite late in the evening as Jane and Kurt finally got home. They had spent the evening at a formal dinner of a law enforcement seminar that Kurt had attended that week. Usually, if the seminars were out of town, Kurt would go to the seminars alone as government organizations didn't pick up the tabs for the spouses. And Kurt and Jane both knew, she would probably be bored with the program designed for the spouses, with shopping and walks around the different cities. But now, as the seminar had been in New York, Kurt wanted Jane with him at the formal dinner. Official function as it was, it still gave them a chance to do something together that wasn't so strictly work related. The dinners were more relaxed than the daily program: you got to catch up with colleagues and enjoy a nice evening together with likeminded people.

There had been some people there that Jane knew as well, and she didn't remember when she had laughed so much, as an old FBI classmate of Kurt's told her of a couple of incidents from their time at the Academy. As moral and by-the-book as Kurt was, he had managed to get himself into some trouble while in Quantico.

Kurt closed the apartment door behind them and shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it up along with his tie, and opened the top button of his dress shirt. Jane leaned against the wall slightly and sighed in relief as she took off her heels and kicked them into the closet. Dressing up on occasion was nice but wearing heels for hours on end just caught up with you. The purple, sleeveless dress she had on was comfortable, but the heels? Not so much.

"Better?" Kurt gave a small chuckle and smiled lovingly as he watched her drop the heels and close the closet door.

"Yes, much better," she returned his smile and walked over to the kitchen, depositing her purse on the counter.

Kurt walked around the living room and turned on some of the lights as she went to grab a couple of wine glasses from the cupboard and open a bottle of wine. Neither of them had drunk more than a glass with the dinner and they had decided in the cab on the way home that they'd open a bottle and enjoy a glass together before turning in for the night.

Jane had just poured the wine into the glasses as she felt Kurt walk up behind her, and she soon found herself in an embrace as his arms came around her waist and pulled her against him, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She reached for one of the wine glasses, intending to pass it to him, when he stopped her hand and whispered to her.

"The wine can wait for a moment. Come on."

As Jane held his hand and followed him, she could hear the sound of a saxophone coming from the records room. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled softly at him as if to ask what was going on.

Kurt pulled her closer and gazed at her lovingly "Dance with me?"

Her reply was a soft "yes," as she stepped fully into his embrace and slid one hand behind his back as the other rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Tonight was nice," Jane whispered to him as they swayed slowly with the music.

"I'm glad you liked it," he murmured into her hair. "But I'd rather be here with you."

She gave a small laugh and dropped a kiss on his collarbone before leaning her cheek on his shoulder. "Mmmh, yeah. This _is_ very nice _._ " Jane felt Kurt's fingers caress the skin of her back lightly as he held her against his breast. Listening to the next song, with its mellow clarinet, she thought she recognized it from their wedding. She smiled at the memory and turned her head to look at Kurt.

"I remember hearing this at our wedding. What's it called?"

He gave a tiny smile and brushed his lips against her forehead before answering. "You do, huh? It's called Moonlight Serenade."

"I never would have thought of you as someone who listens to jazz. Why this one?"

Kurt had a brief wistful smile on his face as he answered. "It's one of the memories I have of happier times. I remember my Mom listening to this when I was younger, before she left. She loved Glenn Miller. Then she went and left the records behind. I haven't listened to them in years, but I still have them."

Jane brought her hand to his cheek, worried she'd evoked another painful memory for him. "Kurt-"

His eyes met hers with a tender look "No, Jane, it's okay. It's one of the happy memories. I promise."

Jane nodded, leaning back against him and closed her eyes. She felt content, feeling Kurt's warmth against her and his arms securely around her.

She soon felt his breath against her neck as he nuzzled her tenderly and whispered "God, you're beautiful."

Jane lifted her head and stood on tiptoe, placing a soft kiss on his jaw "You don't look too bad in a suit yourself, Agent Weller," she effortlessly returned the compliment as she gazed into his eyes, once again awestruck by the love she saw in them.

Smirking, he replied "I'd rather leave the suits to Reade. I hate wearing ties."

"Who says you have to wear a tie?"

"The Bureau's dress code."

Jane found his suffering look almost endearing. "And yet, you're able to wear jeans almost every day?"

"Hey, I'm a field agent."

Jane could only shake her head at his reasoning. Listening, she noticed the music had stopped, the only sound remaining was the needle traveling on the vinyl. She brought her hands to his face, caressing the stubble on his cheeks, and leaned to press a light kiss on his lips. "We should try doing this more often."

"What, dancing?" he asked innocently.

"No, not that. Or well, maybe that too, " she smiled sweetly, and buried her head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "But these little things: opening a bottle of wine, eating well, enjoying the moments of peace and quiet. When it's just _us. "_

She felt him nod against her as he kissed her hair. "Yeah. Speaking of which…was it the red or the white that you opened?"

"It's the new red vintage you bought the other day."

Kurt's fingers brushed her cheek and he leaned down to give her a loving kiss. "Let's give it a try then, hmm?"


End file.
